And I'll Be Right Home to You
by missunderstoodchild
Summary: Half way through junior year, Noah disappeared from McKinnley high, and the only one who seems to know anything isn't talking. 15 years later he shows up at the reunion. With a suprise guest. This leads to Kurt seeing a whole different side of Noah. N/K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, I'm back this time with GLEE! Which btw is like the best show, watch it! So yeah, this is a chaptered fic. I promise, promise, promise to try and keep up with it. It was edited by me, so I'm sure there's all kinds of mistakes lol. Let me know what you think. Oh, it's slash. Except it :D Puckurt :D Cuz I love me some Puckasouraus!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, because if it was all the boys would want Kurt because he is fabulous. It belongs to Fox and its affliates and writers, who are genius'.**

And I'll Be Right Home to You

"Welcome to McKinnley High's 15 year anniversary class of 2012! Please, feel free to help yourselves to refreshments, and make sure you go by the email group table set up in the back. Have a great time!"

Principal Figgins looked rough, which being that he was a retired high school principal was not shocking. Looking around, Kurt sighed at how many faces he saw that he had never wanted to see again. All the football players were there, scattered about; Finn, Karofsky, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Puck. Wait. No, no Puck. He was no where to be found.

That wasn't surprising now that Kurt thought about it. Half way through junior year, Puck had disappeared, never to be seen again. Kurt hadn't thought of that in a long time.

A tap to his shoulder distracted him from his odd thoughts.

"Kurt? Oh my god is that you?" The one and only Quinn Fabray stood behind him, looking just as perfect and blond and cheerleader-y as always. She had some dull looking business man with her, her current husband Kurt guessed. He pasted a fake smile on his face and met her half way in her hug.

"Wow Quinn look at you! You look amazing," Kurt smirked, trying to remember that he could leave in an hour. That's all he had promised 'Cedes he'd stay.

As Quinn launched into a tale of the past 15 years of her life, Kurt looked across the room to where 'Cedes and his step-brother were standing in line for drinks. Rachel, Finn's wife and technically his step-sister-in-law caught his eye and grimaced at his current company. He rolled his eyes, but turned back to Quinn when she asked about him.

He told her a brief history, how he had taken off to New York, lunched a decently successful fashion line, but had recently come back to Liam to take care of his aging father. His father was fine, and Carol was good too, but with the birth of his niece of nephew looming ever closer, ha had decided to spend a year or five back here with his family. He was currently working part time at his dad's shop, which was still doing well, and also helping Rachel with the current glee club.

Quinn smiled and nodded, but Kurt could tell she wasn't interested in his story just as he hadn't cared about hers. Thy quickly hugged again, then took off in separate directions. Kurt walked over to his family and snagged his drink from 'Cedes, quickly downing the drink.

"Whoa white boy, slow down." 'Cedes was still his best friend in the world. She had been with him for a while in New York, but then had headed to LA to pursue a singing career, which as of yet hadn't gotten huge, but she was making it. Finn was currently, oddly enough, the Spanish teacher and football coach at good old McKinnley high, Rachel taught music and choir, and sponsored the glee club. She often joked about her old Broadway dreams, but Kurt knew she was happy. Currently, she was huge with child, not that Kurt would ever tell her so.

A stream of people continued to walk up to the group, talking about long lost days. After winning nationals both junior and senior year, the glee had finally gained popularity and fame in their tiny high school. It seemed laughable now that they had cared so much, but Kurt knew that was the way of high school.

He turned to Mercedes, engaging her a conversation about her newest song. They chatted back and forth, Rachel joining in when Finn got distracted by his long lost buddies.

Suddenly, Kurt felt a hush fall across the crowd. Slowly turning towards the doors Kurt mentally rolled his eyes, wondering what high school drama was being brought up. When he saw who had walked in, his breath caught.

The years had been kind to Noah Puckerman, that much was obvious. Thankfully no longer sporting his mohawk, he had short hair, buzzed close to his head. He was still tall, muscular and brooding. Pretty much, he was still Kurt's version of the perfect man. He wore dark jeans, a maroon button up shirt and a sports jacket over it. He looked delicious.

Following close behind him though was a young girl. And by young, Kurt meant high school aged. He was a little disgusted, if she were actually his date or something. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, however.

Finn was the first to break out pf his chance.

"Dude!" Suddenly they were back in high school, and Finn was shouting down the hall, and all the football idiots swarmed Puck. Kurt somehow got drug along in the swarm towards him.

There was a clamor to talk to the long lost running back, and Kurt watched as his, date?, got swept away in the tide. Trying to save the poor girl, he pushed through and gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey Hun, come this way. You don't want to get caught in their odd man rituals. They are practically ancient and sacred." Kurt led her to a generally clear area away from the huge fuss.

She smiled at him, and it looked familiar. In fact, she looked familiar. Her blond hair looked soft and silky, but it was her face that struck him. More specifically her eyes. He had seen those eyes before.

"I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you…"

"Beth!" The cry came form the middle of the huddle, and suddenly Noah was there, grabbing the girl and puling her to his side.

"Sorry sweetheart, are you ok? Don't disappear on me like that!"

"Sorry, I was saved by Kurt here. He pulled me from the craziness that was your welcome home." She gave a light and airy laugh, waving her hand towards Kurt.

Kurt couldn't move. Puck had called her Beth. Her eyes had looked so familiar, and now starring into the same eyes on a different, male face Kurt knew.

"She's… She's your… Uh. What? How?" Kurt couldn't get a full sentence to form in his mind, let alone come out through his mouth.

"Hey Hummel, Kurt sorry. Yeah this is Beth. She's my girl." Puck said with an easy smile, and Kurt didn't know whether the melt at his smile, or gape at him like he was crazy.

"No, she's like… your daughter."

"Yup, she is. Beth, this Kurt. He was in glee club, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah you told me about your glee club! Oh Kurt it's so nice to meet you! Dad told me all about y'all's club! I feel like I know you, he talked about you so much!" Beth grabbed his hand and held it as she smiled at him.

Kurt felt like his head was spinning. Beth was the name of Noah's and Quinn's baby, who they had given up. Right?

"I'm… It's nice to meet you to. But, I don't… I don't understand." Kurt looked at Noah questioningly and he opened his mouth, presumably to give an answer. Before he could however, Kurt heard the click-clacking of someone's heals, which seemed oddly ominous for a high school reunion.

"Noah Puckerman, what the hell are you doing here, and why did you bring her?"

Quinn Fabray had appeared again.

**So? Love it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I really wanted this out Tuesday, but it's now technically Wednesday. Sad Day. But here is a slightly longer chappie 2, so yay! Lucky for y'all my school pissed me off, so I wrote tonight to calm down lol.

Disclaimer: Not mine, as Noah Puckerman is still straight and not after Kurt :D Belongs to Fox and its writers, who are brilliant.

Chapter 2

Junior year had started off normally enough. Shlushies were still thrown, though a little less frequently, Coach Sylvester was still crazy competitive, but with the addition of a new football coach, a scary lesbian by the name of Beiste, Sylvester and Schuester teamed up.

The glee club was doing well, already working hard on regional's the minute they stepped into school. Puck and Finn were still slowly working on their friendship, Quinn was still caught somewhere in the middle, and the rest of the glee was still waiting for a blow up.

Nothing had changed, basically. Until one day, about four weeks into the first semester. Kurt had been walking towards glee, when he had heard it.

"What am I supposed to do, Puckerman? I told you in the beginning, I can't do this. I wasn't ever meant to be a mother."

Quinn sounded like she had been crying, again, and Kurt was immediately intrigued.

"Quinn, you can't send to her one of those homes. Horrible shit happens there, you've heard the stories! She'll be abused, or… or… ignored, and never adopted. Please, we can do this. I swear to god I'll help." Puck's voice sounded more intense then Kurt had ever heard it.

Kurt heard the sound of the door knob turning a quickly ran from the hallway where he had been eavesdropping. He didn't say anything when he got to glee, to caught up in his own thoughts to even begin to explain it to 'Cedes.

When both Puck and Quinn walked in ten minutes late, Quinn's face still red and swollen, the club immediately turned their glares to Puck. But Kurt looked closer. Puck looked… exhausted. He had bags around his eyes, and he was pale. Quinn looked upset, but not just sad. Her eyes were tight with what looked like anger. They brushed off the questions, and immediately separated to opposite sides of the room. That put Quinn over with Brittany and Santana, but Puck took the empty seat next to Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but let his gaze stray to the brooding male next to him. It was obvious throughout the lesson that Puck was not focusing on anything around him. Half way through the lesson, Kurt couldn't stand the waves of anger headed towards Puck. He sifted forward and to the side, blocking Puck from everyone's view. He turned to Puck, and opened his mouth. Nothing seemed right however, so he snapped it closed.

Another five minutes passed, before Puck suddenly shifted.

"Hey Hummel. What would you do… Never mind." He turned away.

"First of all, Noah, my name is Kurt. Second, what would I do when?" Kurt looked over at him, willing Noah to meet his eyes. After a minute, when he hadn't responded, Kurt gently laid his hand on Noah's leg.

Noah started, then looked over. "What would you do… If you had no choice… What would you do to protect the one you love? The only person who could know you and relies completely on you and needs you more then anything?"

"If I had a person like that," Kurt began, "I'd do anything for them. But honestly Noah, I don't think Quinn is worth it."

Noah let out a harsh, desperate sounding chuckle. "No, not her. I don't even want to look at her at this point. Alright Hummel, I mean Kurt sorry, you've convinced me. Thanks man." Puck smiled a smile Kurt had never seen before. It was venerable, and somehow sweet.

Kurt hadn't realized until a week later, when no one had seen or heard from Noah Puckerman in a week that he might have actually caused something.

15 years later, Kurt was suddenly taken back to that odd conversation. Before his mind could make sense of what exactly that meant about Noah, Quinn pushed him aside to stand squarely in front of Noah.

"I can't believe you would come here. I can't believe you would show up, and bring her. After all these years, and all the times I've tried to call. How dare you?" Quinn sneered at Puck before shifting her gaze to the girl next to her. Her gaze seemed to soften for a moment, before it hardened. Kurt shuddered, and the gaze was even directed at him. He felt sorry for the girl.

Puck stepped more firmly in front of his… daughter, Kurt shuddered a little, and stood protectively in front of her like a wall. It shocked Kurt a little, but in a good way. Puck's protective side was odd to see, but it seemed to fit his personality.

"Don't do this Quinn. Not here and not in front of Beth. You wanna talk to me, yell at me, fine. But we'll do it tonight, later, in private."

Kurt saw Beth look away, and he felt for her. How odd this must be. He wondered how much she knew. If she knew that her parents had given her up. If she knew, unlike the rest of them, how Puck had ended up with her.

"Dad, you don't have…" she trailed off, looking unsure. Suddenly Kurt could see more of Quinn in her, looking female and vulnerable like Quinn did during her pregnancy. His heart went out to her.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry pumpkin. Let's get out of here. Forget this. Shit, we shouldn't have come."

Puck took Beth's hand, and pulled her towards the exit. Kurt felt something stir in him, something vicious and angry towards Quinn for chasing him away.

"Noah!"

It was only after all heads turned toward him that Kurt had realized he had spoken. Shit.

"Erm, wait… Wait a minute! I'll… Come with you!"

Noah's weren't the only eyes that seemed to bug out of his head. It seemed like every head in the general vicinity swiveled towards Kurt with huge eyes.

Kurt grabbed his wallet and phone, told 'Cedes he'd call her, and rushed over towards the Puckerman's. Noah was still looking at him dumbly, but he at least didn't protest.

Kurt walked out into the night with the two Puckerman's and never once did he look back.

They ended up in Liam's only 24 hour diner, sharing a plate of cheese fries. Kurt picked at them, but between Noah and Beth the plate was clean quicker then Kurt had thought possible.

"Hun, how do you manage to stay tiny after scarfing down half a plate of grease?" Kurt asked, a smile softening his word towards Beth.

At first, Kurt had felt awkward, but the tension faded as soon as they had settled in, and Kurt had felt more at ease then he had since leaving New York.

"Oh puh-lease. You have to eat to keep up your strength." Beth smirked at Kurt, and again Kurt was reminded that she was Noah's daughter.

"Eh, she's one of those lucky people, eats anything never gains. And she cheers. And runs. And sings. Hell, there's not much she doesn't do." Noah looked at Beth, pride shining in his eyes.

"Wow, sounds like a full schedule." Kurt smiled at Beth.

"Yeah, that's my girl," Noah said, smiling as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

Kurt smiled, loving seeing Noah's softer side. "So where have you been Noah? What's been up the last 15 years?"

"Texas, actually." Kurt looked at Noah, complete shock on his face.

"What the hell is in Texas?" Kurt slapped a hand to his mouth, looking embarrassed at his rudeness.

Noah and Beth bought laughed out loud at his reaction, causing his already flushed cheeks to darken.

"Actually, where we live a whole lot of nothing. We live in West Texas. Its hot. And dry. But its really gorgeous, open space and miles of land. We own about 40 acres of land, a ranch, and its really just beautiful country over there." Noah smiled down at his daughter, and Kurt could tell he was truly happy.

"How… Wow, you did really well for yourself. That's amazing Noah. But still, seriously, how did you end up in Texas?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"Funny story actually. I opened a tiny chain of restaurants down in Texas and they actually really took off."

"Wow. Sorry I seem to be saying that a lot. It's just… Wow." Kurt laughed. "I have to ask though, and tell me if its none of my business, but where did you go? You just… disappeared. It was so weird without you there, Noah."

"Well, actually that all has to do with my angel here. I was given a second chance, and I jumped at it. I'll tell you more later, I promise," Noah ended, with a pointed look at Beth.

Their food arrived then, a huge monstrosity of a burger for Noah, topped with all kinds of hot and spicy things, a club sandwich for Beth with potato chips, and a chicken salad for Kurt. Silence blanketed the table while everyone tried their food, but it was soon broken but a groan of pure pleasure form Noah.

"Oh my god, best burger ever! God I missed this place, I'm so glad we came. Oh, it's like practically orgasmic!"

"Dad!" Beth groaned, but Kurt got the impression that Noah still made comments like this often, so he just laughed.

"No seriously, here Beth, take a bite. It's so good!"

"Are you kidding? It has hot sauce and jalapeños and spicy ranch on it. Not to mention onions, which I hate. I'll pass!" Beth said with a laugh, the same light and airy one from before.

"Kurt? Wanna try?" Noah asked, trying but failing to make the burger appeal to Kurt.

"I think I'll pass too. That sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen." To prove his point, Kurt took a dainty bite of his salad.

It was so surreal, Kurt thought for a moment, to be sitting here with his high school bully, watching said bully make a pig of himself while watching said bully also interact lovingly with his daughter. It was clear Noah was a caring, devoted father. The way he endlessly teased Beth was pretty much the most adorable thing Kurt had seen. This side of Noah intrigued him. He wanted to see more.

Unfortunately, all to soon, it was time to leave. They stood outside the diner, about to part ways. Kurt fidgeted, wanting to be sure he'd see the Puckerman's before they left town, but not knowing how to ask.

Noah, however, seemed to have no problem asking.

"So Kurt, how long are you in town for? Me and Beth are here for the weekend, I wanted to show her the sights, and I'd really like to see you again. I think you deserve the full story, since you helped make my decision."

Kurt smiled faintly at the memory of the previously cryptic conversation.

"I'm actually currently living in Liam for a couple years. Here to take care of dad and Carol, and to see my new niece or nephew born."

"Wow we have some catching up to do. Alright," Noah said while digging around in his pockets, finally producing a pen and scarp of paper, "Write down your number. I'll call you tomorrow when we wake up."

Kurt hurriedly scribbled down his cell, then waved goodbye to the Puckerman's. He moved towards his car, a smile on his face as thought of tomorrow and the call he couldn't wait for.

BTW! A WEEK FROM TODAY, SEPTEMBER 21ST, OUR FAVORITE SHOW RETURNS! WOO HOO! Lemme know what y'all thought ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my goodness, its been almost a week I think. Sorry y'all. And I really don't like this chapter, but here it is anyways.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Kurt was awoken, quite rudely if you asked him, by the blaring of his phone. He flung a hand out, blindly searching for the silence button. He groped for the phone, and answered it with a scowl.

"God damn, what time is it? Do you know what it is? Because I do not, and there don't want to be up," Kurt barked into the phone.

"Oh, sorry Princess, didn't think you'd need your beauty sleep. Is it too early? Want me to call you back?" Puck's amused voice came across the line, cooling Kurt's anger only slightly.

"God Noah, seriously what time is it?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, uh…" there was a little shuffling and then "Oh wow. Its five. I didn't realize, I'm sorry. Seems late to me. Go back to sleep, babe. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare hang up Noah Puckerman. You woke me up at five in the blasted morning, and since I am now awake, you owe me coffee and something delicious for breakfast. You have twenty minutes starting now."

Kurt hung up, missing for a moment the old flip phones if only for the fun noise they made when he hung up rudely.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was shocked to hear a knock on the door. Well not shocked, but a least a little surprised. He was being completely serious, but also, he could admit to himself, a little bitchy. He didn't expect Noah to actually bring him anything.

He shuffled to the door, and opened it slowly. The first sound he heard, before he could even get his eyes open, was a snort.

"Wow Princess, you look… rough."

Kurt turned his iciest, most hateful glare onto Noah Puckerman, and was rewarded justly when big bad Noah flinched.

"I mean, of course that you look radiant, so lovely, never have I seen a better looking human being." Noah smile sweetly at him, batting his eyelashes and everything.

"Damn straight Puckerman, and don't you forget it." Kurt turned away, leading Noah to the living room, where he immediately flopped onto the couch.

He popped right back up however when a box of something was plopped in his lap.

"What, Mr. Puckerman, is a box of KrispyKremes doing in my lap?" Kurt asked with another scowl. He realized that apparently, spending too much time with Noah would lead to wrinkles from too much scowling.

"You said to bring coffee" here Noah thrust KK coffee in his face, "And something delicious. Thus, the doughnuts." Noah looked so proud of himself, that Kurt almost laughed out loud.

"Oh," he said instead, delicately lifting the lid of the box resting on his chest. He looked into, and the round, glistening morsels of heart attack and weight gain glimmered back at him innocently. He could literally feel his ass and thighs growing just looking at them. Ok, not really, but he knew if he took even a bite, that's all it would take. In three months, maybe four, he'd be another obese American.

"Oh come on Kurt, they're delicious. And fresh. I got there just as they were pulling these, and got a dozen! Just for the two of us! You know you want one!"

Kurt looks down at the doughnuts again, and suddenly he does. Want one that is. Desperately. Even though he as never before wanted a doughnut now it seems like the most important thing in the world.

So he grabs one. The first bite all he can think is… sweet. And the squishy. And then holy shit where have these been all my life?

Noah has already made it through one b y the time Kurt is willing to try another bite. He nibbles at it a little, and then takes another real bite. On his third bite, Noah is on his third doughnut. He asks about milk, and Kurt points him toward the kitchen. This also reminds Kurt of his coffee, which he grabs and then gingerly sips. And that just adds a whole new dimension of sweet bitter rich ooey-gooey goodness coating his mouth and he suddenly thinks waking at 5 may be worth this.

Noah wanders back in as Kurt finally finishes his doughnut, and the smile on his face must give him away.

"Told you dude. it's a doughnut morning. I knew it when I woke up. I was gunna wake Beth, but she looked comfortable, and it is her vacation too, so I figured I'd let her sleep in, and I thought you may be awake so I'd call you, and then you were pissed so I knew I had to make it up and… Damn I'm babbling" Noah said with a smile and embarrassed ducking of his head.

Kurt looked at him with a smile and asked, "A doughnut kind of morning? Do these happen often?"

Noah looked at him with horror. "Yes. At least once a week. You don't have doughnut mornings?"

"Erm… I may now. I never knew how good these were. See what you've done to me?" Kurt laughs.

Noah throws a hand to his heart, letting out a gasp the seems to hurt him, and Kurt rolls his eyes thinking that he is supposed to be the dramatic one.

"You've never had a doughnut?" he practically shouts, and Kurt is glad he found the little house he is currently renting so he didn't have to worry about neighbors of parents.

"Nope. I eat fruit for breakfast. Or toast. Sometimes a croissant if I'm feeling frisky." Kurt didn't understand the growing look of pity on Noah's face, but it scared him a little.

"Kurt, there is something wrong with you. Breakfast is for… pancakes. And French toast. And waffles. And sausage and fatty delicious things, like doughnuts!" Puck was riled up by the end and Kurt couldn't help but think of him as adorable.

He smiled at him, and admitted he knew nothing of the 'breakfast arts'. They eventually finished their breakfasts, Kurt ate a grand total of two doughnuts, the second only at Noah's stubborn urging. He felt… full. But happy. The doughnuts had been wonderful.

It was about this time that Noah's phone rang.

"Hello?" Noah answered, his face lighting up at the person on the other end. "Hey baby, you up now? No, I'm at Kurt's. I woke him at the ass crack of dawn, and he demanded doughnuts in return. Yes, of course I saved you some. Plenty even." Kurt looked at the box, seeing the remaining four, and grinned remembering Noah scarfing down six himself.

"Yeah, hun, I'll bring them back. I'll have to keep Kurt off the last few though. He ate like twenty himself. This little twig can eat," here Noah winked at him, and Kurt just gaped.

Noah quickly finished his conversation and hung up.

"Alright Kurt, you have ten minutes."

Kurt looked up, and tilted his head. "For what?"

"We, as in you, me and Beth, are going to hit the sites of Lima today. I want to show here everything."

"That should take all of ten minutes," Kurt snidely remarked.

"Shut up. She wants you to come, so go get dressed."

"In ten minutes? Not going to happen. I'll need at least an hour, probably closer to two if you want me to look any better then decent, which I never leave the house looking anything less then fabulous. If Beth is insisting I go, then feel to take her the doughnuts and let her have time get ready. You can come back and get me at eight thirty."

"Kurt, this is my daughter we're talking about. She's up and dressed and ready. But if it makes you feel better, I'll get her, and be back for you after."

Kurt walked Noah to the door, where they stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Thanks for agreeing to today. I know I didn't really ask, but Beth liked you right away, and she normally doesn't. She wants to know more about my high school days. I know I was an ass, and everything, but I guess she deserves to know. I just… I've tried to not… tried to protect her from all that, with Quinn, and what we did. I just… I know it's bad, and I'm not supposed to lie, but I want to always be the hero in her eyes, like I am now."

Kurt was amazed at the depth of emotion coming from Noah. He didn't know where this was coming from, but he guessed Noah was asking for his understanding, and his agreement to shied Beth from the harsher aspects of the teenage Noah. He vividly remembered to dumpster dives, they were an aspect of his high school days he had trouble forgetting, but he actually more vividly remembered the dives that had taken place after Noah had left. Without a leader, the herd of jocks had been especially cruel to younger Kurt, seeming to punish him for Noah's departure.

"I understand. Dad's should be heroes. I'd want my kids to see me as such, and that's how I always saw my dad, even though I'm certain he wasn't an angel" Kurt laughed.

Feeling better now that he understood Noah a little better, he shooed Noah away to feed his child and let him get ready. As Kurt walked up the stairs, he actually found himself looking forward to the day ahead.


End file.
